Pingu Gets Carried Away
Pingu Gets Carried Away is episode twelve of Season 6. It was written by Olly Smith. Plot Pingu is looking foward to the day when he can drive the tractor sledge like his father. After a little bit of careful thought, Dad decides that he could let Pingu drive the tractor sledge for a bit as practice, as long as he stands directly behind him and shows him what to do. Pingu is so excited that he when get tractor sledge going, he really wants to go faster. Dad denies him this chance, so Pingu turns around and pleads very loudly at him. Dad just pushes his head back down and Pingu accidently pushes the accelerator down to full speed. The tractor sledge zooms around the igloo and drives straight into the duvet hanging on the washing line. Pingu tries to stop the tractor sledge, but he only ends up breaking the gear stick off. As he throws the lever away, he drives straight into a snowman and its head lands on Dad's. Pingu drives the tractor sledge all the way down to the market place, rams it straight into a candy stall and breaks the stall's sign. It then chases the stallholder until his back is right up against a wall of ice. The tractor sledge jults closer and closer and the stallholder is very frightened. Then suddenly the tractor sledge goes quickly into reverse by itself and heads straight for a fishing hole. Dad is very frantic indeed, but Pingu quickly gets an idea just in time. He throws the candy stall's broken sign over Dad's head towards the bank of the fishing hole. The tractor sledge hits the sign and with no ground for the driving wheels to run on, it finally stops moving. Dad is most releaved, but there is still the damage they caused in the market to sort out. Back at the market, the candy stallholder is very cross with Pingu and his dad for knocking over his stall and spilling all his stock onto the ground. Most of all, he is angry with them for breaking his sign. He does not even want to have anything more to do with them. Pingu feels very responsible for all the trouble they caused and he bursts into tears when his apology seems to be doing little good. When the stallholder sees how sorry Pingu is, he suddenly feels bad himself and decides to put up his spare sign. As a peace offering, he also decides to let Pingu keep his old sign and have a lolly-pop for free. Before they go home, Pingu and Dad wonder what they going to do about the broken gear stick. Luckily Pingu has another idea and decides to use his lolly-pop as replacement. Then as Dad starts the engine, Pingu suddenly jumps back in fear. He is still very shaken up by their last adventure and is now too frightened to ride on the back of the tractor sledge. Then Dad has an idea; he hooks up the old candy stall sign to back of the tractor sledge and Pingu rides happily on the top of that all the way home. Characters *Pingu *Dad Locations *Pingu's Igloo *Pingu's Shed Goofs *A tractor sledge would not have a mind of its own. *Hitting a market stall would never stop the tractor sledge. *If the stallholder had another sign to spare, then what was the point of him giving Pingu the cold shoulder? Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes